


[Podfic] Lay Me Down To Sleep

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Consensual Somnophilia, Consent Issues, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:In which Crowley makes an awkward confession, and isn't expecting Aziraphale's gentle encouragement.Author's Notes:Consent issues due to Crowley fantasising about Aziraphale having sex with him while he's sleeping.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Lay Me Down To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lay Me Down To Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802693) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Lay-Me-Down-To-Sleep-by-entanglednow-enaomn)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/pptznkjx3fx62sp/GO_Lay_Me_Down_To_Sleep.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:**  
[Page Turn](https://freesound.org/people/flag2/sounds/63318/) by flag2  
From Freesound.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
